


Il morso del serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snakes, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con i serpenti come tematica principale.
Series: I grandi mostri [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159082





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)  
> [Originale] Female/Female | Furry; intelligence-reducing; hypnosis; lamia; sexual slavery; non-con.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata a: Stella and Hazle: Jungle Cuties; https://www.deviantart.com/swankypajamas/art/Stella-and-Hazle-Jungle-Cuties-840714027.

Catturata dalla serpe

Roselind estrasse la freccia dalla faretra e la scagliò. La luce del sole si rifletteva sull’armatura che indossava, riverberandosi sulle scaglie di metallo.

Le gambe della giovane dai lunghi capelli biondi erano nude, le cosce morbide e s’intravedeva ugualmente la forma del seno prosperoso.

< Ho visto qualcosa tra quelle fronde. Dev’essere il mostro che mi hanno mandato a cercare > pensò.

“Dolcezza… Non è gentile questo da parte tua” sentì sibilare. Scoccò un’altra freccia, ma si ritrovò avvolta in delle strette spire. Gridò, divincolandosi, lo schioccò dell’arco che si spezzava le risuonò nelle orecchie.

“Maledetto mostro! Io…” gridò. Due occhi rossi scesero dall’alto e Roselind si ritrovò a fissarli, sgranando i propri. “I-io…”. La sua voce vacillò, mentre il suo corpo s’irrigidiva. “… Io…” esalò in un soffio, sentendo una fitta al bassoventre, seguita da un forte calore.

“ _Ssssai_ … dolcezza, tu mi sembri troppo carina per essere mangiata” soffiò la donna serpente. Ridacchiò, mentre scioglieva le spire della sua coda, diminuendo la stretta.

“Sì…” esalò Roselind, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano vitrei. Le sue spalle si abbassarono e le sue gambe si socchiusero.

La creatura si leccò le labbra, fissandola con uno sguardo calcolatore, con un brillio nelle iridi, e le fece un sorriso furbetto.

“ _Dovresssti_ riparate al torto che mi hai fatto…” soffiò.

Il corpo dell’altra si era rilassato e la testa le ondeggiava, seguendo il movimento degli occhi ipnotici.

“ _Ssssmettila_ di pensare… _Sssspogliati_ …” ordinò la donna serpente.

Roselind obbedì, sfilandosi l’armatura pezzo per pezzo, ansimando. < I miei pensieri sono così confusi… spenti… > pensò. Si denudò completamente, i suoi capezzoli erano turgidi.

“ _Interessssante_ …” sussurrò il mostro. “Ora _ssssarai_ completamente _ssssciocca_ …” ordinò, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano luminosi.

Un sorriso vacuo e stupido fiorì sulle labbra della giovane.

“Sssstupida…” ripeté la creatura.

La mascella della giovane si allentò e la sua postura si fece più cadente in avanti. La sua mente si svuotò.

“… Ecco perché farai tutto quello che ti dico…”. Proseguì la donna serpente.

La giovane annuì, facendo le fusa.

“ _Nessssun_ _penssssiero_ … Una ragazza ridicola, _ssssciocchina_ come una bimba. _Obbedissssci_.

Dimmelo che da _adessssso_ obbedirai _ssssoltanto_ …” ordinò la creatura.

La giovane saltellò sul posto, battendo le mani. “Obbedisco! Obbedisco…” cinguettò.

“Brava ragazza” disse la donna serpente. La guardò sbavare copiosamente, mentre posava l’indice sulle labbra piene.

“Obbedisco… A te… Senza nessun pensiero” cinguettò la giovane.

La donna serpente le avvolse nuovamente le gambe con la coda, ma questa volta le lasciò libere i glutei, che iniziò a palpeggiare e stuzzicare con la punta. Le afferrò i seni tra le mani, premendoli, stringendoli e massaggiandoli.

“Sei proprio un bravo cucciolotto” le sussurrò la donna serpente all’orecchio. Scivolò dentro di lei con la punta della coda, trovandola umida e dilatata fin oltre il normale. Risalì, facendola sua, sentendola ansimare e gemere. La baciò con foga, facendo scivolare la sua lingua dalla punta biforcuta nella bocca di lei.

< Gli altri cacciatori erano come topi che mi sono divertita a cacciare >. Strizzava i seni di lei, facendo scivolare via via una porzione sempre più grande della propria coda nella cavità desiderosa della preda. < Lei invece è abbastanza sexy da essere divertente > pensò.

Ignorò gli orgasmi della sua vittima e si fermò nel momento in cui, premendo troppo con la sua coda, le fece perdere i sensi. Scivolò fuori dalla giovane e se la caricò sulla spalla. Scivolò nel fitto della foresta, giocherellando con i glutei nudi, arrossati e sollevati della ragazza. Il sangue scivolava lungo le sue cosce sode.


	2. Trasformato in peluche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)  
> [Originale] Male/Male | Furry; no-human sex; transformation; snake; constricted; captive; trapped;  
> sexual slavery; light vore; non-con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Naga Greeting; https://www.deviantart.com/somnefarious/art/Naga-Greeting-776009331#comments.

Trasformato in peluche

Jeremy sbadigliò sonoramente, passandosi la mano sul volto, trascinandosi fino alla porta. “Arrivo! Arrivo!” gridava, ogni volta che veniva suonato il campanello.

< Almeno la notte vorrei dormire o non passerò mai quel maledetto esame! > pensò. Aprì la porta e fece una smorfia. “Prima suonano come dannati e poi scappano via” brontolò.

Abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da pesanti occhiaie. Notò un pacco e si grattò la testa. “Devo aver di nuovo dimenticato di aver ordinato qualcosa con Amazon” brontolò.

Afferrò il pacco e lo issò, sgranando gli occhi. “Leggero” notò, richiudendo la porta aiutandosi con i piedi. Si occupò di chiudere a chiave avendo sistemato il pacco sulla sua scrivania.

Lo raggiunse e lo aprì, ne trasse un oggetto avvolto nella plastica e lo aprì. Si grattò la guancia, osservando un peluche a forma di serpente che si trovava davanti al viso.

“Lo rimanderò indietro domani. Hanno sicuramente sbagliato l’ordine. Non prenderei una cosa così nemmeno per qualche scherzo ad un compleanno” brontolò. Gettò il serpente nella scatola e si allontanò.

Cadde a faccia in giù. “Che diamine?!” mugolò. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, le sue gambe erano state avvolte dalla coda del serpente e legate all’altezza delle ginocchia. Il peluche stava seduto sulla scatola, continuando a crescere sempre di più, invadendo l’intera stazza con la sua mole.

“Aiuto!” gridò Jeremy. Il serpente continuò a crescere, le sue iridi brillavano di verde smeraldo.

“Non è carino cercare di sbarazzarsi di me!” ruggì il serpente. “Sei stato davvero cattivo”. Aggiunse con voce mascolina, addolcendo il tono.

Il giovane continuava a strillare, cercando di liberarsi dimenandosi. Le spire morbide di stoffa lo avvolsero completamente. Affondava nelle bobine gonfie, dalla consistenza di un cuscino, anche se emanava calore.

Il suo naso venne lasciato fuori, ma presto anche la sua testa fu inglobata. Si ritrovò inerte e immobilizzato.

< Come fa un peluche a fare tutto questo? Semplicemente non può! Insomma, di cosa sarà fatto? Probabilmente cotone riempito di fibra sintetica.

Ho fatto uso di droghe? Che domanda idiota! No, non ho mai preso quella robaccia in tutta la vita >.

Il serpente gli disse con voce vellutata: “Non voglio farti del male, rilassati. Volevo solo averti per me, è stata dura resistere in quello scatolo solo per raggiungerti.

Rilassati”.

< No, ok, sembra troppo reale. Sono davvero stato catturato da un serpente di peluche senziente > si disse.

 _“Ssssh_ … Rilassati…”. La voce del serpente si era fatta più sibilante, mentre Jeremy cercava di parlare. Ogni suo verso si trasformava in un mugolio così attutito da risultare quasi inudibile.

Gli occhi di Jeremy divennero vitrei e neri, man mano di una superficie più dura, fino a diventare di plastica.

“Rilassati…” ripeté il serpente.

Jeremy sentì una sensazione strana, si sentì leggero, ma gonfio. Man mano le sue viscere si tramutarono in un’imbottitura.

Le bobine iniziarono a muoversi, stimolandolo. I vestiti del ragazzo scomparvero con un sonoro _‘poof’._

Un collarino gli apparve intorno al collo e strinse così tanto che gli sfuggì un mugolio, ma la sua bocca era ancora bloccata e il suonò non risuonò.

< Tutto questo è così rilassante > pensò. “ _Mmmmh_!”. Emise un gemito così forte che si sentì nonostante la stoffa fosse ancora premuta sulle sue labbra. < No, non è la parola giusta, è eccitante > pensò.

Il serpente sentì il membro del ragazzo sollevarsi eccitato, prima di scomparire. Iniziò a stuzzicargli l’apertura tra i glutei con la punta della coda.

“ _Aaaah_ …” gemette il ragazzo soddisfatto, inarcandosi. Il serpente lo penetrò con la propria coda, muovendosi dentro di lui. L’eccitazione raggiunse l’apice nell’altro peluche, aveva assunto le sembianze di un orsetto rosa dal collarino rosso, decorato da un cuoricino.

Il serpente lo fece iniziare ad urlare, sempre più desideroso ed eccitato e spalancò le fauci. I suoi denti erano di stoffa, ma la sua bocca si allargò abbastanza da inghiottire l’altro peluche in un boccone.

Jeremy rotolò dentro di lui, boccheggiando eccitato. “Ti prego… ti prego ancora…”. Le sue suppliche vennero soffocate mentre le pareti dello stomaco si chiudevano su di lui, avviluppandolo e bloccandolo completamente.

“ _Ssssh_ …” sibilò il serpente al suo prigioniero. “Dormi bene nel tragitto fino a casa”.

Scivolò nuovamente nella busta e, con essa, saltò dentro la scatola. Questa si richiuse e si teletrasportò tra quelle alla posta, con un nuovo indirizzo stampato sopra. “Stai per raggiungere la tua nuova proprietaria”.

Jeremy cercava di muovere le zampe rigonfie da orsetto, preda degli spasmi della sua eccitazione. I suoi glutei erano ancora definiti e si intravedeva un buco nella sua cucitura. I suoi versi erano completamente annullati.

“Su, fai il bravo ragazzo ora… Dormi…” ordinò il serpente e attese che, nonostante l’eccitazione perenne, il peluche dell’orsetto si appisolasse.


	3. Animaletto domestico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)  
> [Originale] Male/Female | Furry; Mind corruption; snake; captive; trapped; sexual slavery; non-con; hypnoslave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata a:Taste Test - Collaboration with ColorRings; https://www.deviantart.com/amikazam/art/Taste-Test-Collaboration-with-ColorRings-785877210

Animaletto domestico

Gli occhi del gigantesco serpente brillavano luminescenti, mentre pagliuzze di magia vorticavano intorno a lui, scoppiettando. Guardava la sua preda, completamente ignuda, con le labbra rosse e gli occhi liquidi.

La giovane stava con le gambe spalancate, a cavallo del ramo e dimenava il bacino, strofinando l’intimità contro il legno. Alcune schegge la graffiarono e la parte si arrossò, ma le labbra della ragazza rimasero piegate in un largo sorriso.

Il suo corpo era rilassato e le sue braccia abbandonate, mentre dei vortici bianchi e neri si susseguivano nei suoi occhi. Era sempre più umida ed eccitata, i seni sodi erano rigonfi e sollevati verso l’alto, fremevano con i capezzoli arrossati e ritti.

Il serpente le avvolse la coda intorno al collo e la sollevò, la giovane si mise a dimenare le gambe, facendo dei mugolii vogliosi.

< Ipnotizzare questo ‘animaletto domestico’ è stata un’ottima idea. Non pensavo fosse così divertente possederne uno. Anche se rispetto al mio corpo gli umani sono così piccoli, ci si può ugualmente intrattenere > pensò.

Delle spirali comparvero negli occhi del rettile, vorticavano anelli verdi, blu e gialli che rinvigorivano le spirali nelle iridi di lei.

La giovane non smetteva mai di sorridere e, anche quando dormiva o teneva le palpebre abbassate, i vortici non cessavano mai nei suoi occhi, rallentavano soltanto la velocità mentre il serpente non la fissava.

“Buongiorno, zuccherino” soffiò il serpente, dimenando la lingua biforcuta.

La giovane iniziò ad accarezzare la coda di lui, mentre una spira le avvolgeva la vita all’altezza dei fianchi. Gocciolava vistosamente e la saliva le scivolava dalla bocca.

“Salute, padrone” cinguettò. Le sue dita sottili scivolavano lungo le scaglie lisce del serpente.

Il serpente iniziò a massaggiarle il ventre con la coda e lei si ritrovò a mugolare di piacere, imitando con la gola il verso delle fusa.

Il serpente strisciò con la testa fino a lei, passandole la lingua biforcuta sul collo, facendola ridacchiare per il solletico.

< Pensavo fosse più difficile tenerne uno. Obbedisce ad ogni comando senza protestare, priva di ogni esitazione. Risponde solamente: “Sì, padrone” in modo così piacevole, quasi dolce > rifletté. Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre le avvolgeva anche le caviglie con le sue spire. < Anche se non riesce ad obbedire proprio a tutto. La sua mente è così semplice, se provo a chiederle qualcosa di troppo difficile s’immobilizza, rimanendo vacua. Ad esempio non riesce a procurarsi il cibo da sola e mi tocca trovare da mangiare anche per lei. Io caccio e a lei porto bacche e noci >. Giocherellò con le labbra di lei con la punta della coda.

La giovane la prese in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare rumorosamente. < Anche se imboccarla è così afrodisiaco >.

La ragazza si ritrovò completamente avvolta dalle spire, che la stringevano, massaggiandosi i suoi muscoli. La ragazza gorgogliava, stravolta dal piacere paradisiaco.

< Lei va in estasi con il minimo sforzo, sono impagabili le sue reazioni > pensò la creatura. Le accarezzò il viso, soffiando con voce inudibile: “Reagisci ad ogni più piccola sollecitazione”.

Si avvolse intorno al seno morbido di lei, spremendolo, facendola gemere di gola, più profondamente.

“Sei tutta mia, vero cucciola?” domandò.

La giovane la fissava con aria assente. Le sue gote erano vermiglie, mentre le spire strusciavano sulla sua pelle.

“Sì, padrone” rispose, mentre la coda del serpente le avvolgeva i glutei, premendoglieli.

Il serpente domandò: “Ti piacciono le mie attenzioni?”. Le accarezzò le labbra con la punta della lingua, facendola fremere.

“ _Mmmh_ … Certo, padrone…” gemette lei, piegando la testa all’indietro.

Il serpente la interrogò ancora: “Resterai con me?”.

“In eterno, padrone… _Aaah… Nhaaa_ …”. La voce della ragazza venne spezzata dai suoi versi, mentre la punta della coda la penetrava, scivolava dentro di lei.

< Posso farti fare tutto quello che voglio e tu ne sarai anche felice > pensò lui. Iniziò a pompare dentro di lei, attento a non danneggiarla. L’odore degli orgasmi di lei gli pizzicavano le narici e solleticavano la lingua.

Le sue scaglie arrossavano la pelle della giovane, senza graffiarla.

Il serpente scivolò fuori da lei e la lasciò ricadere esausta avvolta tra le sue spire.

“Sei il mio meraviglioso animaletto” soffiò piano.


End file.
